


bughead.

by kaatiekinss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Yeah, you really know you got through to me...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 15





	bughead.

**Author's Note:**

> _Yeah, you really know you got through to me..._

pale pink carnations. 

the soft click of typewriter keys. 

old library books. 

hitchcock movies at the drive-in. 

flannel shirts. 

blonde ponytails tied with ribbons. 

midnight walks through fox forest with a flashlight. 

cashmere sweaters. 

black coffee in chipped mugs. 

stolen kisses in between the bookshelves. 

first edition copies of toni morrison 

jet black hair tangled around long slim fingers. 

lace in every shade of pastel. 

sleuthing. 

interlocked fingers under a booth at pop’s. 

forehead kisses. 

reading aloud to one another. 

quiet nights at home. 

lemon tea with honey in oversized mugs. 

_betts and juggie._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published via my old account, TheVoicelessRomantic, on 12-7-2019. You can find me on Tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
